


Poison

by Madds33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Blade, Mark of Cain, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madds33/pseuds/Madds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds the Winchesters in the basement of an old storage facility. <br/>Both are in pretty bad shape.<br/>____<br/>This is set somewhere before the season 9 finale. I wrote it back.... Maybe even before Abaddon died. I had this major nagging feeling that Dean was going to use the first blade on someone he cared about, so this is a version of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be one more chapter, I know there was a lot I could have done with this, but since I wrote it during the school year and before the finale, I didn't really have time to keep going and now I know what happens so it's a little harder to keep coming up with an alternate plotline. Plus I'm working on something else quite large so I'd like to spend my time on that fic.

“Dean. Dean, wake up; Dean what have you done?” Castiel shook the man roughly. He had found him in the basement of an old storage facility, surrounded by 50 unknown dead bodies, and one injured, dear one.

 Dean, himself, was covered in blood. It ran all down his clothes and his hands looked permanently stained. His green eyes shot open and he lunged for his weapon, which Cass kicked away from him immediately.

“Cass? What the hell, man? What are you doing here? Where’s Sam?” Dean spat out questions too quickly for Castiel to even hope to answer them.

He had made sure to position himself between Dean and Sam, in case Dean lost control with the weapon again, and to talk to Dean before he saw the damage he’d done.

“Cass… What is it? What’s wrong?”

“There was an incident…” Castiel chose his words carefully. “It was beyond your control, there was nothing you could have done-“

“Cass, where’s Sam? Dean cut him off.

Castiel sighed, “He is badly wounded. I don’t even know how he’s still alive. That blade kills anything in its path. He must be fighting very hard.”

Dean slowly got up and leaned around Castiel to see his brother, his face was a swollen mess, and he had blood drenching his ripped shirt over his stomach from where Dean had stabbed him.

“No.” Dean was barely breathing now, but the words came out heavy.

“I’ve healed him as much as I can for now.” Cass tried to soothe.

Dean stumbled backwards,  “No, no, no.” The man shrank back away from Sam until he tripped and landed on his rear.

“Dean, this isn’t your fault.” Castiel spoke softly and hesitantly.

“Don’t you dare tell me it’s not my fault!” Dean Winchester had snapped. “I did this! Me! Please heal him, Cass, but don’t let him near me. I’m poison.”

“Dean-” Cass began to argue.

“No, please man, do this for Sam. Take him back to the bunker, heal him. Tell him I’m fine… Tell him I’m sorry, and that I know sorry doesn’t pay the bills but that I am anyways.”

Castiel went and helped Dean up, but when he went to embrace his friend and wish him luck, Dean pulled away.

“Don’t. I could hurt you too.”

And with that, Castiel picked up the first blade, kneeled to touch Sam, and disappeared with both.

And that was it. Dean was on the road again, once again because a demon ruined his home. Except this time, he was the demon.

“I’m poison.” He reminded himself one last time as he set out for a really long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is eager to find Dean, but Cass knows that won't be possible at the moment.

“Cass?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Where’s Dean?” The younger brother groaned as he slowly moved his body.

“He-he’s not here right now.” Castiel replied hesitantly.

“What do you mean? What happened-” Sam stopped talking and looked as though he’d been slapped across the face. “He lost control. Cass, where is he? He could be in trouble.”

Castiel looked at him wearily.

“Cass, that’s not him. That’s the mark.”

“He stabbed you, Sam.”

“Yeah… Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. I need to know where he is!”

Castiel looked down.

“Now!” Sam demanded.

“Dean parted with us, asking that I take and heal you.”

“Yeah, okay, and you did that. So let’s go.” Sam urged.

“He also asked – no – begged that I keep you away from him, Sam… I think it may be for the best."

Sam threw up his hands in frustration.  
“No it’s not! Look, let’s just track him down, and-“

“We won’t find him, you know that, Sam.” Castiel couldn’t see much of an alternative.

“Okay, fine.” Sam huffed, “If he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be, yet. We’ll find a way to cure this mark first, then we’ll track him down when he thinks we’ve stopped looking.”

Castiel nodded and Sam went to fetch some books. Let the research begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Thanks for reading :)  
> Like I said, I wrote this a while back before the season finale and maybe even before Abaddon was killed.  
> Basically, this is it. There's no more. I'm going to spend my time working on more current projects. This is just something I found in my notebook and decided to post because it was an okay thing, I guess.  
> Thanks again!


End file.
